Reversed Roles
by E.A. Cooper
Summary: The aftermath of 3x11 The Eclipse, Pt.2 . Au from there. Syelle.
1. Prologue

Sylar stood over Elle's body, watching it burn.

He felt a twinge of remorse.

Sylar hadn't loved Elle, but there was still a feeling - a connection.

Both were psychopaths with parent issues.  
Neither knew where they fit in.  
But, together, they knew they fit perfectly.

A single tear slid out of the corner of Sylar's eye and was wiped away quickly.

With one final look at his Elle, Sylar took off to finish what he started - the capture of Claire Bennet.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One.**_**  
**  
_One year later... _

Elle set her son, Noah Gray, in his rocker on her kitchen floor. She pulled a bottle from the tiny fridge and put it in the microwave. When the temperature was right, she gave it to him to drink.

"There, you go, Baby," she said, sitting down to stare at Noah. Elle loved her son very much; she would do anything for him.

Elle glanced at the tiny tree in her living room. It was decorated simply, with only a strand of lights and a baby's first Christmas ornament. She didn't mind, though. Elle was excited for Noah's first Christmas, although she wished his father was here to share it with him.

"Noah looks just like Gabriel," Elle thought, but quickly pushed the thought from her mind. It'd been a while since she'd last seen him, and her search had come to a standstill in the last three months or so.

When Hiro transported Elle away from the Bennets' house, she ended up in a grassy field, all alone. She hadn't had a clue where she was, or where Gabriel was, so she walked until she reached civilization. Luckily, she was in a small town of the outskirts of New York City. Elle caught the next train into the city, using what little money she had, then walked around until she found Gabriel's old apartment.

It was exactly the same as Elle remembered it - books scattered throughout, dishes done and waiting to be put away, the small, properly made bed, in the also small, neatly kept bedroom - save for a dried bloody hand print on the door. Drained, emotionally and physically, she left it there and laid in Gabriel's bed. After so long, it still smelled like him, she noted. Elle fell into a restless sleep, plagued by nightmares of her lover's demise. Since then, Elle had tried desperately to find Gabriel, to no avail.

"Elle." A kind, elderly voice came from the other side of Elle's back door, knocking the young mother out of her reverie. She crossed the short distance to let her friend in.

"Thank for coming on such short notice, Anna," Elle said, leading Anna to Noah.

"Anytime, dearest." Anna lived by herself in the house behind Elle's. She was in her mid-sixties, with short brown hair and bright green eyes. She came over every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday to watch Noah while Elle worked. When Elle had first moved here, week old baby in tow, she had no idea what she was doing. Anna taught her the basics and helped out anytime Elle needed her. She, too, had been a single mother. Anna's children had left her ages ago, and had never been back, so she enjoyed helping Elle with Noah whenever possible.

Today, Elle wasn't going to her agency; she had an appointment at Angela Petrelli's.

Elle hadn't heard from anyone with abilities since the last time she saw Gabriel. The fact that Angela called for her made Elle scared. But not for her, for Noah. She could care less what happened to herself, Elle just wanted her baby to be safe. She was so afraid that Angela wanted him for some twisted plan. Whatever happened, Elle knew that Noah would not be involved in anything Angela wanted him to be a part of.

She was not comfortable leaving Noah here without any "special" - Elle winced at her own thought - protection, but Elle was even less comfortable taking him with her, and not going was not an option when a Petrelli was in the mix. She settled for the lesser of two evils and packed her bags for Primatech's New Jersey headquarters.

"You have my cell phone number, right, Anna?"

"Yes, dear. Don't worry, Noah and I are going to have a wonderful time," Anna said, picking him up.

"Okay, just call me if there's any trouble, or if he can't sleep, or can't eat, and don't forget-" Elle said nervously.

"Relax," Anna cut her off. "We'll be fine. I'll call you every day."

Elle nodded nervously and kissed Noah on the forehead.

"I love you, Baby. Mommy will be home soon. Be good for Grandma Anna."

"I'll take good care of him," Anna offered.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Elle kissed Noah again and made her way to Primatech's headquarters.


	3. Chapter 2

Sylar looked through the list while he ate. He had most their abilities - he had stolen them in the past year - but there were still quite a few on the list. His favorite ability was Lukas Bahn's ability to detect evolved humans. It was especially useful in keeping quiet, which had become a priority since "Elle's" death.

The woman on the beach had not been Elle. Gabriel could tell immediately. No matter how much pain she was in, his Elle would never limp. She wouldn't flinch (especially after the morning they had shared), and she would always try to fight back. So, it couldn't have been her. So, he went from city to city, searching for her. If he happened to land in the same town as a list member, he was lucky. But, he had begun to doubt himself.

Sylar had started his search in and around Costa Verde. Next, he tried Pinehearst. Realizing that she wasn't there, he got out quickly and raided Primatech, where he ran into the Bennet family. After tricking Claire into murdering Noah, he went through the rest of city. Sylar even checked some of the suburbs. About three months ago, he saw a blond-haired, blue-eyed woman. He was so sure it was Elle, until he saw her baby. He had given up since then, only looking for people on the list.

Rebecca Finder had the ability to phase. It would be extremely useful in getting out of tight situations without killing anyone. But killing was fun. It wasn't likely that Sylar would stop anytime soon.

She lived in Utica, New York. It was a very plain town, compared to the ones Sylar had been in before, but there was a strong sense of community. Sylar couldn't wait to be rid of it.

The plan was to wait in Rebecca's house until she came home. He would demonstrate a power, then kill her. That was the plan for most of his targets. The only difference he ever made was the switch from leaving the victims to cleaning them up. Sylar found that he didn't mind cleaning up his messes; it was kind of fun.

When Rebecca's van finally pulled into her driveway, it was four o'clock. Sylar was in position, waiting for Rebecca to come in. What he saw next, he didn't expect. Before coming in the house, Rebecca went to the opposite side of the car, and pulled out a young boy. The boy was two years old, at the most, and obviously very happy to be home.

"Shit," Sylar cursed, and ran off. Sylar had never murdered a child, and he didn't intend to start now. The thought that he had gotten soft passed through his mind, but he ignored it.

It took Sylar three hours, at 80 miles an hour, to get to New York. He got to his dingy apartment at about eight o'clock. It looked a lot like Gabriel's watchshop apartment. Books and bookshelves lined the walls, dishes were left clean in the drying rack, furniture still kept it protective plastic covering.

Here, in this apartment only, was where Gabriel was allowed to come out.

Gabriel had been bad. He had come out earlier that day, in Rebecca's home. Gabriel was gaining control over Sylar. Gabriel wasn't going to stay long tonight.

The watchmaker set to work finishing the cleaning of the kitchen, thoughts of Elle clouding his mind. _"Where is she?" "Was that really her?"_ and _"I hope she's okay"_ were the most prominent.

As Gabriel put the last dish away, his cell phone rang. He let it go to voicemail, the played the message aloud.

_"Gabriel." _Angela.

_"I know who you're looking for_ _and I know where she is."_Much to Gabriel's dismay, the message ended there.

Angela wouldn't want to help Sylar.

But Gabriel? Maybe.

Gabriel was going to have to learn to completely control Sylar.

**Fast.**


	4. Chapter 3

Elle's pulled into Primatech's parking lot. She stood at her car door, taking a few deep, calming breaths.

This was not going to be easy.

Elle tore herself away and trudged through the small amount of snow and slush to Primatech's front doors. She was greeted by a blast of warm air and cruel familiarity. Everything was exactly the same as the way she had left it. The walls were the same seasick green and beige; the floor the same red tile.

"Excuse me, miss? Do you need something?" The receptionist called.

Elle recognized the woman as Becky Risponti. When Elle was little, "Miss Becky" would sneak her toys and treats. Bob never found out. Elle was a little upset that Becky didn't remember her, but she didn't say anything.

"I have an appointment with Angela Petrelli. My name is Isabelle Rhodes," Elle said politely. Noah had definitely softened Elle's vicious personality.

Angela had given Elle a false name to use, which meant nobody was to know that Elle was alive. Elle considered that a good thing; she didn't want them to get to her son.

"Go on up, Miss Rhodes," Becky said, equally polite. Elle took the required identification and made her way to the elevator, the ride slower than she remembered. Angela's office was on the third floor, far away from any prisoners. In fact, the third floor was mostly residential. It included many small apartment rooms, a supply room, and some research rooms. The hospital was also on the third floor, but it was on the opposite side of Angela's office.

As Elle walked toward her destination, she caught a glimpse of many different rooms, each housing a different memory. A hospital room made her remember the few fragments of her mother's death that hadn't been taken. A now empty apartment that used to be hers reminded Elle of being scared and alone as a young girl. Another apartment showed Elle her rebellious teenage years. The fourth room in her blurred memory was Elle's apartment as an adult. It still held most of her things, but it had obviously been searched through.

When Elle finally made it to Angela's office door, she didn't bother knocking.

"Elle. Welcome back," Angela said, turning in her chair.

"What do you want, Angela?" Elle questioned, moving to stand in front of the older woman.

"Please, Elle, take a seat." She did so wearily.

"Elle," Angela began, "We want you back."

Elle looked at Angela dumbly. Not one coherent thought ran through her head.

"Wha- Why?" She settled on.

"We need you to help us defeat Pinehearst… and Nathan." The last bit was spat, a show of how disgusted Angela was with her son.

"Nathan controls Pinehearst?" Elle figured.

"Yes. I've seen the future, Elle. It would be bright of you to say no."

"And if I do?"

"Noah will suffer the consequences."

Elle heart just about stopped.

"I'm in. Just to keep him safe." It did occur to Elle that Angela might be lying. If there was a chance of Noah getting hurt, Elle was going to do everything in her power to stop it.

"Good. You'll be pleased with your choice."

Elle stood up to leave.

"And, Elle? You've been searching for someone. I found him."


	5. Chapter 4

Gabriel paced around his tiny apartment, debating whether to go to Angela or not. He desperately wanted to, but Sylar had a serious problem with it. Both Sylar and Gabriel knew that Angela wasn't lying.

Sylar saw Elle as a weakness. He didn't want to find her. Gabriel, though… Gabriel still loved Elle. And he wanted more than anything to find her once again.

He didn't, however, want her to see Sylar. No, for Elle, it was going to be all Gabriel, which meant that he had some practice to do.

Earlier that morning, Gabriel ran to the pie shop down the street and picked up two peach pies. The girl at the counter gave him a look, but said nothing.

Both were gone within an hour. Gabriel had hoped they would take care of his hunger. They did, to an extent. He could still feel the hunger, but it definitely wasn't as strong.

Gabriel tried to remember how he controlled the hunger the last time he was with Elle – at the Bennet's – but he didn't know. Maybe it was his near-death experience in that grocery store. Maybe it was just that house. Gabriel had always felt comfortable there…

Shaking his head, Gabriel grabbed his jacket and went outside. He sat on the little bench outside the owner's shop, watching the people go by. Young mothers quickly pushed their children through the small amount of snow that covered the ground. Couples, old and young, walked past slowly, huddled close to one another. The hand that graced the bench told him that the couple across the street sat in that very spot not five minutes ago.

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, letting the snowflakes fall freely on his face.

"I always loved the snow," a sad voice said.

Gabriel's head snapped to the spot next him, where the voice had come from, but saw nothing. Confused, he looked around a bit. Seeing nothing, he turned back to the empty seat. Elle sat there now, her image a bit blurred. There was a wide cut on her forehead, which was still bleeding, and her clothes – his clothes – were charred. She made him jump.

"I've almost forgotten how much fun it was to scare someone," she said, solidifying a bit more.

Elle came to Gabriel like this often, so he was used to it. Sylar had even gotten glimpses of her from time to time.

"Elle. I miss you."

"You shouldn't have killed me."

And, with five words from his subconscious, the doubt was back in full force.

"So, what're you telling yourself these days, Gabriel? Don't feed me that 'I didn't think it was you' bullshit again."

"It wasn't," Gabriel snarled, getting up to leave.

"Ooh, we're angry today. Am I going to get to see Sylar?"

Gabriel ignored her and kept walking, proud that Sylar had yet to show. Maybe the peach pies worked after all…

"Okay, let's say it wasn't me on that beach, which it was. What do you think happened to me?" Elle asked, floating just behind him. She was close enough for Gabriel to feel her hot breath on his neck. It made him tingle.

"I don't know," he said calmly.

"Okay, how do you intend on finding me?" Elle tried.

"I don't know."

"Well, what exactly do you know, Gabriel? Because it sounds like you don't know much of anything right now…" She walked around him, finally arriving at his front for the last few words.

He sighed deeply, his shoulders hunched forward in defeat.

"I don't."

"Well," Elle said softly, almost gracing his cheek but her hand, but not quite, "none of this would have happened if you hadn't killed me."

Gabriel decided he'd had enough. He couldn't take it anymore. He hadn't killed Elle, and he knew that.

"So, what're you gonna do now?" Elle asked.

"I'm going to see Angela."


	6. Chapter 5

Elle bolted out of Angela's office and to the elevator. She whipped out her cell phone and called Anna.

"Anna? How's Noah?"

"_Fine, dear. He's down for his nap now."_

"Did you-"

"_He's eaten, been changed, and been bathed."_

"Thank you, Anna. I just got out of the meeting. I'm on my way home."

"_Take your time, dear. You could use a day off every now and then."_

"Thank you, Anna. I'm on my way," Elle said, hanging up.

She walked past Becky without saying anything, still disappointed that the woman hadn't recognized her. She stole a quick glance at Becky. Unfortunately, Elle didn't see the car parked in front of her, and she tripped over the back end of it.

"Fuck," she said, beginning to push herself up.

A man got out of the driver's seat and went to help her up. "Sorry," he mumbled, not really looking at her.

Elle brushed off his help and pushed herself up. "I wasn't looking."

Wait a minute.

That voice. Elle knew that voice.

"Gabriel?" She asked incredulously, standing at full height.

The man gave her a look. "Elle?" He questioned softly.

She nodded.

"You- you're really alive," Gabriel said, pulling her into a kiss.

Elle responded with fervor, although she was completely confused. Gabriel had thought she was dead? Well, she and Noah had certainly been keeping in hiding better than she thought.

Oh, Noah.

Gabriel doesn't-

Oh shit.

"Gabriel," Elle said, pulling away, "we have a lot to talk about."

"I have to talk to Angela. Wait here," he said, speeding into the building.

Elle pulled out her cell phone.

"Anna, I'm gonna be late."

Meanwhile, Angela, who had seen the entire exchange from her window, grinned.

"Oh," she smiled, "oh, this is going to be good for us."

From the shadows, a dark-haired man stepped. "Yes, ma, it is."


End file.
